


Endless Talents

by unrequitedexistence



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedexistence/pseuds/unrequitedexistence
Summary: AU-ish. Serena and Bernie have yet to meet. Fleur drags them both to a mixer at Albie's.





	Endless Talents

In retrospect, she could easily have said no, come up with an excuse that would have had her comfortable in her pyjamas, sitting with a film, a bottle of wine breathing and an expectant glass in hand. She could easily have said no, but curiosity, believed to have killed the cat, had led her into a black form-fitting dress instead.

She wouldn’t go as far as saying that Fleur had _begged_ her to come, but if anyone dared to ask that was exactly the excuse she was planning on using. The event was taking place at Albie’s, open bar. Serena intended on making the best of it, reaching out for a glass of wine the moment they walked in. When she turned back around to confide on her alleged ‘partner in crime’ she was met with the sight of Fleur’s waving hand. That ought to have been some sort of record, or else the other woman was keeping something from her.

She rolled her eyes and found comfort on the stability, physicality, of the glass. She studied her surroundings. Most of the faces were familiar, having run into them one time or another while wandering through the halls of the hospital. Others, not so much. And speaking of which…

Their eyes met across the room. It was _electrifying_.

Serena expected the other woman to break eye contact, but she held it. Her eyes were insistent, as if on the edge of something, but at the same time incredibly soft, gentle, _inviting_. The word everlasting came to mind and Serena sighed, making no effort to hide how her before tense shoulders relaxed.

She caught the smile first on her eyes, then allowed herself to meet dimples and then thin lips… She winced as she took the first sip of her wine and noticed as a veil of concern fell upon the other woman’s face. A better context was needed for the story to progress.

She stood up and walked around the bar, aware that she was being followed. She was about to start perusing the closed cabinets when someone asked her for a particular drink. She thought of telling them to sod off, but why not? She had taken care of about five orders before the other woman approached her.

"You don't look like a bartender."

"A lifetime ago, it seems."

"Reminiscing?"

"You could say that." Serena said as she finished preparing an order, giving it away with a smile before going back to the task that had brought her behind the bar. "If I remember correctly, the good wine is stashed..." She resurfaced with a bottle of expensive looking Shiraz, her face victorious. "At last!"

Bernie raised an eyebrow quizzically and Serena smiled.

"Endurance. Life's too short for bad wine." She explained as she reached for a glass. "While I’m here, can I get you anything? You look like you could use a drink."

"Please." Bernie said in half a groan, letting out a breath she had probably been holding since she had promised to make an appearance.

"Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me."

"Your wish is my command."

Bernie found herself enthralled as she watched Serena preparing her drink.

"You may not look the part, but you can certainly act it." Bernie said as Serena laid the drink before her.

"I will take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one." Bernie muttered against the rim of her glass. She could feel Serena's eyes on her, _eager_ , and she almost considered putting on a show... and she did, licking her lips before taking a sip that immediately obliterated the thought of a performance. She moaned with delight and Serena beamed.

"I never tasted anything like this before." She said, taking another sip and savouring it. It was bitter at first, enough to have her flinching for a second before dissolving into velvety bliss.

"I call it divorce."

Bernie almost choked at Serena's words. She chuckled, patting Bernie's back gently.

"Bitter at the beginning, it's the guilt that comes with having let it fall apart." Serena explained, preparing Bernie another. "But soon enough all you will taste is the smoothness of the middle, accepting the beginning to have been just that, necessary."

"How could you tell?"

"Tan lines. Also, this is supposed to be a mixer and you have been avoiding mixing all night."

"Were you a detective too?"

"I am a woman of many talents." Serena said, winking as she made her way to the other side of the bar.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"I recognised the symptoms, that's all." Serena said as she sat next to Bernie, pouring herself a glass of wine. "To freedom?"

"You can say that again." Bernie said, her glass meeting Serena's in a toast.

"You mentioned a beginning and a middle, what about the end?"

"Who is playing detective now?"

"Diagnosis are my life, I take symptoms very seriously." She smiled at Serena's curiously arched eyebrow. "I'm a doctor. A trauma surgeon, to be specific."

"You must be Major Berenice Wolfe."

"Now you have me convinced you have superpowers."

"Can't say you're the first one to say that, but I'm afraid in this particular case I've simply received a memo about your arrival. Serena Campbell, AAU."

"You can call me Bernie." She said as she shook the extended hand. "So what are you doing here, Serena Campbell, AAU?"

"Pardon?"

"It's just that you seem too... _coherent_ to be here."

"Someone needs to be the exception to the rule."

"Touché." Bernie said as she reached for her second glass. "I see what you mean about the beginning..."

"I should have warned you, they are quite strong."

"Could your subconscious be trying to get me drunk?"

"Why, pray tell, would I want to get you drunk?" Serena asked, amused.

"You are missing the blissful ending."

"You are walking a thin line."

"How am I doing so far?"

"Graceful, even if lacking in eloquence."

"Shall I quote Shakespeare, m'lady?"

"If you insist."

Bernie smiled, studied Serena's face for the longest time before leaning over and kissing her. A soft, _barely there_ , brush of the lips.

"What...?" Serena whispered, eyes still closed.

"I am sorry, I don't know what-" Serena pressed a finger against her lips to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"What was that particular piece?" Her fingertip traveling her mouth.

"Unfinished masterpiece."

"How disappointing. Felt very poignant, promising." She smiled. "Did I mention I took drama classes at university?"

"Endless talents."

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how this happened. Apologies for possible typos/lack of coherence/repetition. Has been years!


End file.
